A rival return
by SamxJazzlover23
Summary: Jumba Jookiba is an evil Genius, he created all 627 Experiments. What if he wasn't the only scientist to create Experiments though?, one of Jumba's long time rivals has created an Experiment so powerful he can even over through 626. When the Rival comes down to earth to destroy Stitch, Stitch finds himself fighting for his life.


A/N So I was listening to a song called me against the world by simple plan, and for some reason this really good idea poped into my head it will be long chapters but I think it will be the best out of all my stories.

Summery: Jumba Jookiba is an evil Genius, he created all 627 Experiments. What if he wasn't the only scientist to create Experiments though?, one of Jumba's long time rivals has created an Experiment so powerful he can even over through 626. When the Rival comes down to earth to destroy Stitch, as Stitch finds himself fighting for his life, Jumba's fighting for his Experiment

David/Nani, Jumba/Stitch comfort.

"Well Stitch we found 356 Experiments as of today only a few hundred left and will have found homes for all of Jumba's Experiments" Lilo ticked off her list as she and stitch walked down the street.

"Ih!" Stitch replied happily his eye's lit up an ice cream cart was in eye sight, "Lilo!" Stitch pulled at his friends dress, "ice cream!".

Lilo just chuckled pulling out a few dollars from her pocket, she handed the bills to Stitch who took them happily.

"Go gets us two ice creams pick me out something you think I'd like".

"Ih!" tail wagging Stitch quickly rushed to the Ice cream cart his eye's scanning the choices.

It was supposed to be that easy, all Stitch was doing was getting ice cream. But little did Lilo and Stitch know of the dangers that lurked close by. Unaware of the creature that was mere meters away from the Ice Cream cart, Lilo insistently was looking at her list of Experiments she had to catch when the chaos started.

Stitchs claws reached out for the cones when it happened, within seconds the Blue Experiment was thrown backwards landing against a nearby building. His Ice Cream splattered against a nearby Mailbox, slowly sitting up Stitch could barely register Lilo's panicked voice his head fuzzy from the blow. He had been hit dozens of times from Gantu to other Experiments, but never before had he been hit quite so hard and with so much force.

"Stitch Stitch!" Lilo grabbed her friend's arm gently helping him up, "are you OK!" the Hula girl asked worriedly list forgotten on the sidewalk.

"Ih!" Stitch said quickly his body starting to return to normal.

Taking precarious that whatever hit him was in the area, Stitch's eye's scanned their surroundings, he hadn't even seen what hit him but whatever it was gone now.

"My shop!" the Flower manger cried as the dent against the building was completely visible, his eye's glared down at Stitch and Lilo who had caused more damage to the city with Lilo's whatever kind of dog the Blue Creature was in years. "Of course you know I will be calling your sister".

Lilo just winced nodding a feeling of dread in her heart, she and Nani had just had a talk last night on how much damage Stitch inflicted and if he didn't stop they would have to sell the house. But in this case it wasn't stitch's fault, whatever hit into Stitch came out of nowhere.

"Of course" Lilo backed up a few steps pulling Stitch's arm, she quickly let it go as a whine of panic escaped Stitch's mouth. His ears instantly dropping cradling his paw to his chest.

The anger on the Mangers face slowly faded as the dog's features clouded in pain, kneeling down he went to take a look at it only for stitch to back away in fear his body shirking back.

"Stitch" Lilo stepped up to her friend her eye's drawing in worry as Stitch backed up, "What's wrong?".

"Naga!" Stitch clenched his eye's tightly shut, turning his back to the two Stitch slowly started limping towards the direction of Lilo's house, favoring his left arm his other drawn to his chest.

"I'm sorry about your shop I'll have Nani come talk to you" Lilo started to back up, "somethings wrong with my dog I gotta go".

The manager just frowned as the little Hula girl headed towards her friend, although he wasn't someone who really liked the little troublemaker he hoped he would be OK.

* * *

Pleakly flipped through one of the magazine that Nani left on the table, it talked about a movie called Twilight. It was about a girl who fell in love with a vampire, and it had a vampire/human baby.

"Hey Jumba listen to this" Pleakly sat on Jumba's hammock while the Evil Genius worked on fixing the Experiment Tube that Lilo and Stitch used to catch his experiments.

While capturing an Experiment Gantu stepped onto it breaking it in half, luckily Jumba had just the right tools and was now patching it up.

"Millions of viewers watched the new part two of breaking dawn, its said to be the most popular movie of the year fascinating" Pleakly looked intrigued his face in the magazine while Jumba just rolled his eye's before putting his goggles back on.

"Bah! Human entertainment I've seen more scares in Experiment 300 the way it be doing imitation of Ex wife" Jumba shuddered at the memory.

"Jumba!".

Jumba stopped working on his experiment for a moment while Pleakly looked up from his Magazine, they exchanged looks before rushing out of the room.

"Little girls cry sounds serious" Jumba commented as he threw open the door, to both Aliens surprise Lilo was dragging an unconscious Stitch along the dirt road. "What be happening to 626?" Jumba asked rushing downstairs Pleakly not fair behind.

Lilo gently set Stitch down for a moment catching her breath, half way home Stitch had suddenly fainted from pain. The painful noises Stitch had made while the two walked home, broke Lilo's heart she had never heard her friend make those noises before.

"Stitch got attacked" Lilo panted catching her breath, "I sent Stitch to get us some ice cream when something hit Stitch hard, he couldn't even put weight on his right foot, we were headng home when Stitch passed out from pain" a pained gaze flashed through Lilo's features "I've never heard him make noises like that before".

Jumba placed his hand on Lilo's back offering what comfort he could.

"Don't be worrying little girl Jumba will do tests on 626 it should be tellingz us whats wrong with em".

"Guy's I think he's waking up" Pleakly commented prompting Lilo and Jumba to turn towards Stitch.

Stitch's body slowly moved a pained whimper escaping the Experiment, keeping one arm against his chest Stitch clenched his eye's tightly shut. Kneeling down next to Stich Jumba gently placed his hand onto Stitch's back. Stitch's eye's bolting open the Experiment hissed, extra arms and Spikes shooting out of his body.

"Stitch" Lilo whispered taking a step forward, "Stitch it's me".

"I wouldn't be getting to close Lilo" Jumba stepped in front of the Hula girl, "something is seriously wrong with 626".

"Stitch wouldn't hurt me!" Lilo argued back taking another step towards stitch, the Experiment hissed his teeth showing.

Knowing his Experiment Jumba recognized Stitch about to attack before Lilo did, rushing forward Jumba wrapped his arms around the little girl pulling her to his chest, two of his eye's closed in pain as Stitch's claws swipped across his arm.

"Jumba!" Pleakly rushed to his friends, "are you OK?".

"Jumba is fine" the Evil Genius gazed down at Lilo "is little girl OK?".

"Why would Stitch do that" Lilo said shakily fear clearly on her features.

"Therez something seriously wrong with 626". Jumba's eye's gazed intently at Stitch, he knew 626 wouldn't be attacking him willingly or little girl. Ohona meant everything to 626, but for right now all that matters was making sure little girl was safe. "Pleakly letz get Lilo inside" Jumba commented keeping his eye's on Stitch as he handed little girl to the Alien.

"What about Stitch?" Pleakly stated backing up Jumba's frame protecting him.

"First need to protect Little girl" Jumba stated ushering the two up the stairs.

Lilo's expression was one of pain as the last sight she saw of her best friend was Stitch growling.

* * *

Stitch's eye's slowly returned to normal a few moments later, ears drooping Stitch gazed at his arm.

"Naga Monster" Stitch backed up slightly, a soft whine escaped the Experiments mouth his legs giving out. Forcing himself up Stitch gazed up at the house one last time.

"Naga Ohana" ignoring the shoots of pain down his body, Stitch limped into the trees trying to get as far away from his Ohona as possible.

* * *

"I put Lilo upstairs in her room" Pleakly stated sadly as he walked into the living room where Jumba was pacing, "poor girl it really scared her".

Jumba remained quiet as the alien paced back and forth.

Watching Jumba Pleakly quietly sat on the couch, his magazine that he had been reading forgotten for the moment.

"Guy's I'm home!"

Both Jumba and Pleakly exchanged glances at Nani's voice, what were they going to tell big girl?.

"Jumba!" Nani stated voice paniced, "what happened to your arm?".

Jumba wearily closed his eye's of course Big girl would notice right away, with Lilo as her sister she noticed the little things.

"Iz was working on an experiment and itz backfired on me" Jumba quickly lied, due to the expression on Nani's face he could tell big girl wasn't buying it.

"Yeah right the last time that happened the fireman called our house" Nani placed her keys on the table, before crossing her arms over her chest gazing at the two Aliens. " alright you two what's really going on?".

Jumba glanced at Pleakly for a moment before his eye's closed briefly, as he was about the say something the doorbell rang.

"Hold that thought" Nani reaching the door quickly opened it, "uh hi? may I help you".

A voice much like Jumba's responded on the other side of the door.

"Itz Jumba Jookia there?" the voice had a sinister tint to it that Nani didn't like one bit.

"Uh yeah sure JUMBA!" Nani called "you have uh a visitor".

As soon as Jumba saw who was at the door his blood ran cold, there standing in the doorway was a creature that looked much like himself. His body although large had some significant differences, his hair was jet black with a hint of yellow in it, he wore a black lab coat and had white pants on. The being had it's all to knowing smirk on his face, clenching his fists tighting Jumba's eye's narrowed.

"Ivan what are you doing here!" Jumba hissed his pudgy finger poking the male in the chest, "I thought I told you neverz to show your face again!".

"Ahh Jumba still the same charmer I see" Ivan stated expression nutural, " I was in the Galaxy and though I'd drop by and say hello to my old friend Jookiba".

"Ivan!" Pleakly stated anger flaring in his eye's, "I thought you were in prison!". Both Aliens glared at the creature as Ivan just shrugged smirk still in place.

"What can I say they can't keep me in and the guard they use now since Gantu left is a joke didn't take long for me to escape so" Ivan trailed off looking Jumba up and down "you look well".

"Cut the crap Ivan!" Jumba snapped "what do you want!".

"I heard you're Experiment went haywire" Ivan smirked as his Rival's features darkened.

Before anyone could say a world Jumba let out a yell, tackling the Alien sending the two of them rolling down the stairs. Grasping Ivan's lab coat Jumba slammed Ivan down firmly onto the ground a snarl rippling through his chest.

"What did you do to 626!" Jumba snarled his features dark.

"Whatever do you mean dear Jumba and I must say your breath is horrid" Ivan joked, his eye's however showed a different story all together.

"What did you do to my Experiment!" Jumba demanded again hailing the two of them to their feet, his grip never loosening on Ivan's lab coat.

"Oh you mean Stitch?" Ivan smirked his eye's shining darkly, "pretty evil Experiment to attack your arm like that?" the evil genius stated gesturing to the cuts.

"Wait you mean Stitch did that?" Nani stated who had been listening to the whole thing.

"Oh you didn't tell her?" Ivan tisked "not that I would put it past Jumba he's never been one to do the right thing".

"How did you know that 626 did that!" Pleakly snapped going to stand next to Jumba.

"Simple" Ivan stated "my Experiment was the one to attack him".

Ivan just laughed as Pleakly paled and Jumba's features turned bright red.

* * *

Stitch had been walking for at least an hour, his body ached his claw hurt badly and he kept feeling as if something was following him. Finding himself far enough away from his family, Stitch leaned up against a Tree, his paws wrapped around his body. Stitch's ears laid back against his head, his gaze turned towards the growing sunset.

"Stitch bad".

Stitch's claws covered his face.

A soft rustling prompted Stitch's ears to go up, forcing himself to his feet Stitch's ears fell back as he backed up a few steps.

"Lilo?" Stitch stated fears coursing through its body as a low growl erupted from some rustling bushes.

Gazing closely Stitch could see some glowing red eye's coming from inside the bushes, back pressed up against the Tree Stitch started to climb it, his injured paw against his chest.

With one leap the creature landed on the Tree climbing up to Stitch easily, it chuckled darkly as it grasped Stitch's bad arm prompting the Experiment to let out a yelp of pain.

"Naga Naga!" Stitch yelled struggling to keep his claws logged into the Tree, growl rippling through Stitch's chest he gave a swift kick sending the creature hurling towards the ground. Climbing up the Tree the rest of the way, Stitch rested on the leafs wincing as bursts of pain erupted throughout his body.

""Naga!" Stich's ears perked sounds of nails scraping against the bark drifting to his ears, jumping onto another tree Stitch's gaze landed behind him, the tree's leaves rustling from bellow. "Neh!" Stitch jumped to the next tree keeping his gaze behind him. When he looked forward the Experiment let out a yelp as the creature was now right in front of him, his features in broad day light.

The creature looked alot like Stitch, its color red with a scar that ran across his face and across his eye, it had 8 arms instead of 6 and a spiky tail which was a deep black color. Stitch's ears fell back as the creature hissed, showing it's ever so sharp teeth. Backing up stitch lost his balance, his footing just hitting the edge of the leaves, as he plumpted towards the ground Stitch grasped the palm tree leaves. His fists clenching tightly around them. Making his way to pull himself up he let out a cry of pain as the Creatures spiky tail slammed into his chest, it's spikes were just sharp enough to slash a gash into Stitch's skin. Fumbling for the leave stitch grasped the bark with his nails sparks flying as 626 struggled to keep ahold, panting Stitch was barely able to keep upright before the spikes slammed into him again, this time hitting his back.

Body weakened Stitch's still frame slammed into the ground, his injured arm taking the full blunt force. A pained cry escaped Stitch's mouth, his body curling in itself for protection.

The Creatures eye's glowered as it gazed down at 626, it through its head back and laughed.

* * *

The screech of pain sounded threw out the Island prompting all owners to close their doors, never had they heard such a pained cry. Of course no one would believe it's a mutant experimental Experiment, the pure horror on Jumba Jookia's features prompted Ivan to smirk with pride. He had sent his Experiment to attack 626, not kill no that wasn't his purpose of all this. He wanted to scare his Rival let him know not to understatement him, and be declared the most Evil genius in all of the Universe, a title that had currently belonged to Jumba.

It hadn't been until recently that Ivan found out about the 627 Experiments that Jumba created, although he had only created just one it was a creature so vile, so evil so destructive, that all 627 Experiments could take it on and they would still lose.

"That's Stitch!" Pleakly said in horror, his gaze landed on his friend. Never in all his years of knowing Jumba had he seen the Evil Genius so furious.

"Looks like my Experiment has found" Ivan didn't even get to finish his sentence before large hands wrapped around his neck, the Alien gasped in pain as his airway started to be cut off.

"Jumba stop stop!" Pleakly rushed forward grasping his friends lab coat pulling at it, "let him go you know the penalty for killing someone".

And with that Jumba released Ivan the man gasping for air, he didn't even get a minutes rest before Jumba's hand bawled into his coat pulling him close, his eye's screaming murder.

"If Stitch is killed I will hunt you down tell your body is found all over the place" Jumba's eye's darkened, "no matter where you go I will find you don't forget it" Jumba quickly released his hold his eye's flashing with anger. Ignoring Pleakly and Nani who just stood there stunned Jumba approached his buggie his hands trembling as he fumbled for his key's.

Jolting out of his shock Pleakly quickly got into the passages seat, the two were silent both fighting their own emotions as the buggie slowly backed out of Nani's driveway.

The engine roared as it shot down the dirt road, dust blowing up in the night sky.

* * *

A/N Well I hope you guy's enjoys the first chapter, abit darker than most of my fics but sometimes that's what makes a good story.


End file.
